Question: Gabriela ate 5 slices of pie. Daniel ate 3 slices. If Gabriela ate $\dfrac{5}{10}$ of the pie, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
Solution: If 5 slices represent $\dfrac{5}{10}$ of the pie, there must have been a total of 10 slices. $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${8}$ out of $10$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{8}{10}$ of the pie.